


UNREQUITED THUMP ( 짝짜쿵 )

by teuna



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Asabangye, M/M, Team Adam, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teuna/pseuds/teuna
Summary: Yedam secretly uploads his music on Soundcloud. He composes songs for his unrequited love, Asahi, who happened to stumble upon his account
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Hamada Asahi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	1. Unrequited Thump

"Did you sleep late last night again?" Doyoung asked him as they were walking towards the table where their friends are.  
He just hums in response as he remembers what he did last night.

It was actually fun, he thinks. Since he was finally able to finish his song and upload it on his SoundCloud account. He was actually full of energy last night, pouring out every passion he has, enjoying adding the beats, synths, piano, and other effects on his song. He was also satisfied with the lyrics that he made. The only thing that he hated was the aftermath. The sleepiness that will befall on him when the sun is up. He finished uploading the song around 4 in the morning and he had classes at 7. During the first and second classes, he was half asleep, unable to absorb the lectures, treating the professor's voices as a lullaby, but he will surely study soon, maybe tonight he thought.

They finally arrived at the table where their friends are and their loud voices are enough to wake him up.

"Yedam eye bags is growing again" Jeongwoo laughed as the latter sat beside him.

"Maybe he's planning to steal my panda title" Jihoon also teased him

After acknowledging their presence their friends returned to whatever they were talking about before the two arrived. Yedam just laid his head on his arms as he watches his friends make jokes and talk about their day.

"Hyung, eat" Junghwan poked his checks and handed him a sandwich. 

"Thanks" he said as he watches Junghwan smile and eats another bread.

"Where are Jaehyuk and Asahi?" Hyunsuk asked. Yedam made a quick glance over his friends and notice that the two were the only ones who are missing from the group.

_I'm sure they are together_

  
Yedam felt bitter that he just want to fall asleep as quickly as possible at the table where he is sinking.

"Asahi went to submit something to our prof and Jaehyuk joined him, I dong want to be the third wheel so I left them" Mashi replied

"Oh here they are!" Junkyu raised both of his hands waving over Asahi and Jaehyuk. The two noticed their Hyungs and approached them.

"Are you two finally dating already?" Jihoon raised his eyebrows as he asks the two who just arrived.

  
"No" 

"I'm trying my best" 

Both replied at the same time so the rest of the group laughed. It was already known to them that Jaehyuk liked Asahi, but the latter just ignored him, but they all know that Jaehyuk has a special place in Asahi's robot heart since he was the first friend he ever got after the Japanese line transferred to their school.

Yedam tried to ignore the two and just pretended that he needs some sleep (which he actually does) and just laid his head on the table.

"hyung gwenchana?" Doyoung whispered as he sat beside him patting his head.

"Just sleepy" 

Asahi noticed them and poked Junkyu to ask something

"Is Yedam okay?" He asked in a low voice

"he stayed up late last night, he's just tired I guess" Junkyu smiled to reassure him that Yedam only need some sleep. Asahi nod and returned to listen to the chatters of their friends.

  
  


They are already walking home, The rest of the members doing their normal banters. Jihoon clowning the members, Hyunsuk babying his baby Doyoung, which will also be teased by Jihoon and Yoshi. Junkyu talking with Mashiho. Jeongwoo and Junghwan eating something while joking at each other. Haruto listening to both Junkyu and Mashiho and Jeongwoo and Junghwan's conversation. Asahi listening to his earphones, while Jaehyuk is beside him...

_Is Jaehyuk the only man in the world?_

His thoughts were cut short when Doyoung interrupted him again, snaking his arms on his shoulder

"I think I now know why your extra quite today" He whispered to him, then Doyoung made a quick glance over Asahi and Jaehyuk and then back to Yedam

Yedam wants to back throw Doyoung right there on but he doesn't know how to so he just elbowed the Younger and told him to keep it a secret. Doyoung obliged, raising his pinky finger, but still, he continued to tease him all the way home.

"Why didn't I realized it sooner" Doyoung exclaimed which gained their friend's attention, so once again, he was jabbed by Yedam.

Yedam said he will study tonight, but it's already 1 in the morning and he is already finishing his song for his unrequited love. His sleepiness vanished after he opened his computer and started working on his song. He knows he just uploaded one last night, so his followers will be shocked to see another post tonight(or this early morning). 

"Whatever! Let me finish this so i can finally move on" he said as he clicks the upload button, plopping to his bed, and then closing his eyes. 

I will just delete it if I ended up not liking it tomorrow. 

Yedam whispered to himself as he slowly falls asleep.

Yedam was already running late and is running in the hallway when he suddenly bumped into someone and that someone is no other than-

"Asahi-hyung"

he was shocked to see Asahi early in the morning (but late cause its already past 7) but he was more shocked to see Asahi shocked to see him. (Shockery XD)

"Yedam!" Asahi quickly took his phone who was lying dead on the ground near Yedam and quickly hid it in his pocket but it was already too late.

Yedam was picking the earphones that got unplugged on Asahi's phone when he heard a familiar melody, a faint sound coming from Asahi's phone.

_"Isn't it obvious so let's get started"~_

  
Yedam stopped from his position. He can hear his own voice. The song he just uploaded last night. He was kneeling down when Asahi also tried to pick the earphones. The two can now clearly hear the song and both are not making a sound.

_"Jjakjjakung uri dul~ deo jal hallkae i love you my honey "_

  
Yedam's heart was pounding so fast, he is afraid that Asahi might even hear it. He doesn't know what to do. He knows that no one on his circle of friends knew about his Soundcloud account. He made sure to keep it a secret. Even Doyoung doesn't even know that he is uploading the songs that they are recording. He didn't even use his name as his username (but I used my initials... But how on earth did he found my account?!)

_Maybe he doesn't know it's me, ha! Yes! Let's pretend it's not me._

The song is already over when Yedam finally got the courage to look at Asahi.

"So, yeah! You've got some nice song there" 

  
Yedam tried to act naturally an obviously it came out awkwardly

"Yeah, I kinda liked it" Asahi replied with a smile

Yedam is already having a mental breakdown seeing Asahi smile at him. He might actually start to pinch himself just to check if he was still sleeping.

Pull yourself together Bang Yedam!

"Ha, Yes, Yes, its a nice song!" Yedam just repeated what he had already said. He wanna runaway right at this point and never let Asahi see him again. Maybe he will also shut down his account and live a life in the countryside. Maybe he will just send letters to his hyungs telling them goodbyes, have a happy life, and tell them to never look for him.

"I know it's yours" 

  
Asahi broke Yedam's imagination. He knew it was him. Yedam thinks. Of course, Asahi knew his voice. Yedam soul was already drifting away.

"How did you found my account?" Yedam tried to regain his composure after. 

"because you followed my account" Asahi replied.

"WHAT?!" Yedam quickly covered his mouth and tried to remember the accounts that he follows...

Slowly he finally realized it.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" 

"Cause I thought it was a secret"

_It is actually a secret_

"You're..."

"Yes" 

"You also make songs!? "

"I thought you already knew!" Yedam wanna slap himself for not realizing the song that he was listening to was his friend's songs and has his friend's voice, that's why Asahi was awkward with him. Maybe he was just too distracted by his bitter heart that he ignored everything that reminds him of his unrequited -

"So your songs... who was it?" Asahi asked him.

_He still doesn't know_

Yedam thinks he is safe, but it also aches his heart that Asahi didn't realize it was for him.

"Is it for Doyoung?" Asahi continued waiting for Yedam's response. Yedam quickly denies it.

"NO! Doyoung is just my little bro!" He said as he waves his hand back and forth. He thinks he saw Asahi sigh with relief but he also thinks that he might just be imagining it.

Suddenly Asahi's phone rang and finally they remembered that they still have classes to go to.

" Asahi where are you?! The exam will be starting in 5 minutes!" 

Mashiho called Asahi and the two bid their goodbyes with each other to go to their respective classes.

  
"Hyung, wanna make songs together?" Yedam gained some courage after talking to Asahi and asked him before they parted.

"Sure" Asahi smiled at him.

Yedam noticed the sparkle in Asahi's eyes.

  
_I guess i will not delete that song anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charaaaannn... now go and listen to Yedam's unreleased songs cause I need someone whom I can talk to about it. huhuhu anyway, I was so happy that they finally released this song! (unofficially on Soundcloud and even on yt) I was looking for it ever since I heard it on a compilation but I never found the full version huhuhuh BUT ITS ALREADY HERE!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!   
> Also, stream MMM   
> LET'S GET OUR FIRST WIN! 
> 
> helloo!!! i have seen those comments requesting for Asahi's pov uwu... i will try to write one and post it soon! THANK YOU!!! your comments motivate me!


	2. can't take my eyes off you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi, the confused robot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise? XD
> 
> ASAHI! LETS EXPLORE ASAHI'S POV!!! This is my gift to all those comments, kudos, and hits!  
> Tenkyu 🤧 I'm actually scared that I might make it worst by adding another chapter cause i -i  
> don't know what2do but... HERE IT IS HAHAHAHAHA...  
> Please listen to Can't take my eyes off you, the one that the Park brothers and Yedam sung on their radio show.  
> I was listening to that song while writing this uwu.

_'ydm liked Cold'_

Asahi went into a trance after picking his phone to look at what was the notification bell for. He was just gonna ignore it and return to his songs but he thinks this username is too familiar just to be ignored. You can already see the cogs of his brain move as it tried to decode what the username means.

"y.. d.. m..? yedam?" He asked himself eyes still stuck on the screen.

_What's going on?_

He regained his composure and quickly clicked at the profile of this person just to check if it is really the BANG YEDAM that he knows…

The profile picture was not the person's face and the bio doesn't have anything that will give information about the owner so he just decided to click on one of the songs that were posted on the account when he was interrupted by another notification.

_'ydm followed you'_

_Ha???_

His friends always teased him for not having any reaction or showing any emotions but right now, Asahi's face is distorted from all of these confusion that this account caused him and this may even be just a random person.

He shakes his head ignoring the possibility and just decided to get over it and clicked at one of the songs. 

The music started to play and he unconsciously nods his head, enjoying the intro of the song.

_'Girl you should know that i want you that i love you...'_

_What the-Yedam!?_

Asahi's jaw dropped the moment he heard the lyrics. That voice. He is 200% sure that it is the Yedam that he knows. He had already heard him sing and actually liked his voice. He even thought that maybe he can ask him to sing one of his song that he is composing but he never got the courage to ask the younger.

After the song is finished he quickly played the next ones…

_“imma break you heart (if you fall)”_

And once again, Asahi's mouth was left open, mindblown from what he is hearing. Yedam’s voice. Yedam’s diversity. He thinks that this dude can even rap.

_Yedam has a soundcloud account and is uploading songs and had even found my account!_ _What kind of sorcery is this?_

"Asahi lets eat- Asahi? Asahi gwenchana?!"

He quickly turned down off the music when he saw Yoshinori opened the door of his room and approach him with a concerned face.

"What happened why are you shocked?" Yoshi holds Asahi on his shoulder trying to look if he was injured or something.

"Im okay hyung, I just discovered the meaning of life that's all" his face returned back to its normal state (pokerface), and nod at himself, satisfied with his excuse

Asahi stood from his chair and left Yoshi who's is confused about what Asahi had just said.

"Let's eat hyung" Asahi said as he stepped outside of his room.

_I will just talk to him tomorrow_

…

"Here's your food. Enjoying you meals sirs"

The rest of the members quickly took their spoons and chopstick ready to dig in to their food after their Hyunsuk-hyung took his first bite. But for some reason even though the rest of the members had already tasted their foods Yedam and Asahi just stood there, waiting for each other to have their first bite. But actually, Asahi was just distracted.

_Maybe I should ask him already about his Soundcloud acc-_

"Hyung, you go first," Yedam said while suppressing what Asahi thinks is a smile

"Oh you can go first" Asahi almost forgot that he was supposed to eat

"Look at these two" Hyunsuk giggled while looking at them.

Asahi is afraid that they will be teased again so he went to dig in at their food and of course so that Yedam can also have his first bite of the food too. The rest of their lunch was just chatters about their school stuff and the latest trend on the internet. Asahi wanted to talk to Yedam but the latter was busy talking to Doyoung so he just ended up stealing glances at them waiting for the right time to ask him.

But the person who noticed Asahi's glances was Doyoung. The younger smiled thinking that finally got Asahi's attention but this dude is doesn't know that it was Yedam who was Asahi was waiting for.

"So when are we going to record Playing Games?" Asahi's eyes quickly looked at Yedam waiting for his response after Doyoung asked him the question

_So they are recording songs together huh_

Suddenly the food tastes bitter.

Asahi slowly remove his eyes from the two and just decided to distract himself by listening to Hyunsuk who's talking about soccer.

"Shhh your don't let them hear you!" But of course, Asahi heard them already. Yedam elbowed Doyoung and the latter choked from the water that he is drinking.

"Hey don't hurt my baby!" Hyunsuk teased after he saw Doyoung coughing.

"I almost drowned" Doyoung said in between his coughs which made his friends laughed... except for Asahi who was just smiling, still distracted from what he had just heard.

Asahi never got the chance to talk to Yedam that day, or even the following weeks. But he noticed how Yedam acts differently in front of him. That's when he thought that maybe it was supposed to be a secret among them, _the three of them_. Asahi doesn't know why he thinks he is bitter over that idea.

....

_"You're just too good to be true.."_

The 12 of them decided to hit the karaoke bar and right now Jeongwoo is singing can't take my eyes off you…

"Haruto snap out of it!" Junkyu suddenly snapped his fingers in front of a dazed Haruto.

The rest of them laughed after Haruto pretended that nothing happened.

Asahi smiled at how Haruto made a fool of himself. _Just admit that you liked Jeongwoo_ He thought to himself.

Jeongwoo's face suddenly turned red and passed the mic to Jihoon after getting teased by his friends. Jeongwoo covered his face and pushed Junkyu from his chair. Jihoon just continued the song while laughing at his dongsaengs, giving off his signature eye smile.

_"Pardon the way that I stare..."_

Asahi tried to look at his friend's reaction to see if anyone is also making a fool of themselves and he thinks he saw one, or maybe two?

_"I need you, baby_

_And if it's quite alright"_

or maybe three?

He turned his gaze to look at the person who is singing the chorus.

Their eyes met.

_"I need you baby to warm my lonely nights_

_I love you baby"_

The time suddenly stopped

_"Trust in me when I say"_

Yedam passed the mic back to Jeongwoo and the latter continued singing. Jihoon then gave Yedam another mic while he was holding one for himself gesturing that they will sing this song together.

Asahi quickly turned his eyes away from him. He can still remember Yedam's eyes. His gaze. He tried to distract himself and decided to talk to Jeahyuk who was sitting beside him enjoying the song that his friends are singing.

"Do we have an assignment for tomorrow?"

"Sahi-yah tomorrow is Sunday" Jaehyuk chuckled at how Asahi is acting

"A ha ha" Asahi awkwardly laughed.

_Fool_

…

Asahi thinks he has become weirder than before.

_No, I'm still fine, yes I'm still normal_

Or actually, Asahi is still in denial.

He was unable to finish his essay last night because he can still hear a certain voice ringing inside his head. And right now he is typing his heart out in the library trying to finish his essay. After encoding his essay, he quickly printed it out and he and his friends head out.

"I'm just gonna submit this first, you two can already go," Asahi said while waving goodbye to Mashiho and Jaehyuk.

"Let me join you!" Jaehyuk said enthusiastically

"Well then, we'll just wait for you two" Mashiho said and left the two of them.

Jaehyuk and Asahi went to their prof to finally submit his work, then they went to where their friends are. Just right after arriving, they were already teased by their friends. But he was already used to it and he only treats Jaehyuk as his best friend.

"hyung gwenchana?" Asahi quickly turned his head to look at Doyoung who sat beside the slumping Yedam.

_Is he okay?_

He poked Junkyu who is beside him and asked him about the whereabouts of his friend.

"Is Yedam okay?" He whispered afraid that he might get heard by his other friends. (And of course of Yedam)

"he stayed up late last night, he's just tired I guess" He saw Junkyu smiled at him.

Asahi thinks that Yedam stayed up last night doing his requirements.

...

They were already walking home when Asahi decided to check his phone. He finally got to see the notification of Yedam's new uploaded song. He saw the time when it was uploaded and realized that Yedam stayed up all night just to finished that song. Asahi was so busy last night that he didn't bother touching his phone. He quickly took out his earphone and listened to it.

_"Im dyin, Im dyin_ _,_ _deep down inside my brain"_

"Sahi-kung what are you listening to?" Jaehyuk suddenly asked him.

He suddenly felt nervous. He quickly swiped his phone and showed a different track to

Jaehyuk.

"Dean's song, what2do"

"Oohhh"

_Safe_

Jaehyuk went back to listen to Jihoon's banters and teasing so Asahi finally returned listening to Yedam's song. He made a quick glance at Yedam, when he saw Dobby and Yedam whispering something at each other.

_“your were never by my side,_

_You’re a betrayer”_

Asahi turned away his gaze trying not to look again at the two.

...

It was already 1 in the morning and Asahi and Yoshinori is still recording their song, they

haven't finished it yet but they were enjoying adding some random beats to it. Mashiro finally heard them from his room after he heard the two laughed at their antics. That’s when he realized that Asahi might have forgotten about their exam. So he went to knock on the youngers door.

"Asahi, have you realized that we have an exam tomorrow?" Mashiho said while sticking his head inside the room.

"Asahi!" Yoshi gasped and quickly removed his Headphone.

"I forgot!" Asahi replied and quickly saved their song, opening the PDFs of the chapters that he needs to read for their exam.

Mashiho just laughed at them and left the room. Yoshi bid his goodbye while patting Asahi's head telling him good luck.

Just right after Yoshi left the room, Haruto showed up on his door.

"Hyung when are we going to record again?"

"Leave him Ruto-yah, we have exams tomorrow" Mashiho shouted from his room and the three just laughed after.

Asahi was just about to read the first paragraph of his readings when he saw his phone blinked.

_'ydm posted a new track'_

(Yes Asahi also followed back Yedam, so now they are moots. XD)

_Another one???_

He quickly took out his earphone and listened to Yedam's song

_"Jjakjjakung uri"_

A bitter smile formed on his face as he listens to the new song…

_I wonder who is this for…_

..…

And of course, Asahi woke up late. He recorded a song with Yoshi last night and even got

distracted by Yedam's new track. His ears is plugged with his earphones so he didn't hear the incoming footsteps as he runs towards his classroom.

"Asahi-hyung" Asahi's eyes became wide as a saucer. He was shocked to see Yedam... he was just listening to his song a moment ago and now he is in front of him

"Yedam!" _-Wait my phone!_

He quickly looked at his phone that is lying next to Yedam and took it, hid it in his pocket

but it was already too late…

he heard Yedam's voice... No, he heard his phone play the song.

_"Isnt it obvious so lets get started"_

Asahi froze from his position. He is doomed. He wants to shut down his head right at that

moment or even reformat his head so that he can forget what he had just done. He suddenly felt shy and he thinks he wasn't supposed to feel anything.

_Its okay Yedam know's that I know his soundcloud acc. Yes. Yes._

He tried to comfort himself.

_"(Jjakjjakung uri) deo jal hallkae i love you my honey "_

_I love you my honey…_

"So, yeah! You've got some nice song there"

Asahi was interrupted from his thought when Yedam finally spoke. He noticed Yedam was acting awkward.

"Yeah, I kinda liked it" Asahi smiled to reassure Yedam that everything is okay.

He suddenly remembered him singing Can't take my eyes off you…

"Ha,Yes, Yes, its a nice song!"

"I know it's yours," Asahi thinks that this is his chance to talk to Yedam about their SoundCloud account.

"How did you found my account?" Yedam said and he thinks it sounded like he was being accused of something bad.

"because you followed my account" Asahi defended.

"WHAT?!" He saw Yedam covered his mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Cause I thought it was a secret"

"You're..."

"Yes"

"You also make songs!? "

"I thought you already knew!"

_I even followed you!_

Asahi wants to facepalm himself but he thinks he's more likely to laugh at what is happening is right now.

"So your songs... who was it?..... Is it for Doyoung?" Asahi doesn't know why he is asking this question and why he is talkative right now but he knows that this is one of the reasons why he thinks he's gotten weirder.

"NO! Doyoung is just my little bro!"

Asahi unconsciously sighs with relief and he thinks he really did became weirder.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his phone ring.

_" Asahi where are you?! The exam will be starting in 5 minutes!"_

After the call, the two said their goodbyes to each other. Asahi doesn't want this conversation to end already so when he heard Yedam talked again he quickly looks back at him.

"Hyung, wanna make songs together?"

Asahi thought that he was the one who was supposed to ask that question

"Sure" he smiled

_Maybe I too, can't take my eyes off you_

Bonus:

"Hyung when are we going to recor- Yedam-hyung?"

Haruto was puzzled to see Yedam inside Asahi's room. Yedam was sitting on Asahi's bed writing on a paper ( _but it's dark tho_ Haruto thought) while Asahi was yawning, his frog eye mask still on his forehead.

"Ruto-yah, leave them alone, they are making a…… love - I mean a love song" Mashiho shouted with a teasing voice. He and Yoshi were on their sala watching a movie. Yoshi just laughed at Mashiho’s remarks.

“but Asahi hyung and I are partners in making a song!” Haruto sulked

“next time Ruto-yah” Asahi replied.

Yedam went to look at Asahi and the two just awkwardly laughed at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end.
> 
> Asahi's POV? Sorry, I only added a few scenarios. I really have no idea what to do HAHAHHA  
> but I shuffled my playlist and can't take my eyes off you played so....
> 
> I'm summoning Asahi and Yedam as composers/producers/ or even lyricist on their full album  
> 🤞🙏
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Charaaaannn... now go and listen to Yedam's unreleased songs cause I need someone whom I can talk to about it. huhuhu anyway, I was so happy that they finally released this song! (unofficially on Soundcloud and even on yt) I was looking for it ever since I heard it on a compilation but I never found the full version huhuhuh BUT ITS ALREADY HERE!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!   
> Also, stream MMM   
> helloo!!! i have seen those comments requesting for Asahi's pov uwu... i will try to write one and post it soon! THANK YOU!!! your comments motivate me!


End file.
